Many types of waste disposal receptacles are available, particularly receptacles that are designed for the disposal of women's sanitary products. Such bins are not generally emptied on site, but are taken away and replaced with a fresh bin, due to the hazardous nature of the waste.
Sanitary bins are usually accessed via a flap which allows waste material to be placed into the receptacle. This requires that the user handles the bin around the area of access to the bin to expose the flap. This can also accumulate waste material in an area around the access to the receptacle which can be unsightly, and potentially a health hazard.
Other types of receptacles are also available for disposal of food scraps and other such waste. Similar issues arise with these products as with sanitary bins, as food and other waste material can build up around the access area causing health issues for example.
It is an object of the invention to provide a receptacle which overcomes or at least reduces some of the disadvantages of presently available receptacles or which at least provides the public with the useful alternative.
Other objects of the invention may become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.